A book is used for obtaining information from a visual source. A tape or a screen is used for obtaining information from a vocal or multimedia source.
Although multimedia sources are advantaged for their multimedia representations, books are still preferred due to their physical presentation.
Prior art techniques include attachment of cassettes, DVDs or software to a book.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,324, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,158 are considered by the applicant as the closest prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a responsive book system, which overcomes the obstacles and drawbacks of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.